Not LustLove
by MorbidTruth
Summary: Finally, some one has the balls to say it, "GO OUT ALREADY!" RHr


Not Lust...Love.

**A/N: This is pure fluff! A little tongue action, but that's it. One-shot. **

_Summary: Finally, some one has the balls to say it, "GO OUT ALREADY!" R/Hr._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Go ahead an sue me if ya want, but all you'll get is...like 50 cents. **

Not Lust....Love.

Everyone in Hogwarts expected it. Except us, the two who were involved. Sure, Ron wanted it because he'd always loved me, without knowing of course. And I needed it, to keep me away from my studies, which were driving me insane.  
  
It all started seventh year, I was sitting in the Common Room when Ron stumbled down the staircase and shouted at me.  
  
"YOUR STUPID CAT HAS STOLEN MY SCARF!" Ron's face was quite red and he was breathing rather hard. I calmly closed my book and gazed at him before answering.  
  
"HE HAS NOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY PROOF?" I screamed right back at him, moving close to his face. Shocked, he backed down a bit.  
  
"YES I DO! IT'S GONE, THAT'S ALL THE PROOF I NEED!" Ron crossed his arms against his chest, as if daring me to retort. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another loud and angry voice.  
  
"Will you two bloody gits stop bickering and go out with each other already?" Ginny's voice echoed throughout the Common Room. Everyone was silent as all eyes were on Ginny. She was the only one with enough guts to say it us. I turned to Ron, whose ears were now red with embarrassment rather than anger.  
  
"Ron, I know you fancy Hermione and Hermione, we can ALL see it! Please, do us all a favour and SHUT UP! Go out, it's really going to irritate us if you don't." Ginny continued. Ron cringed at what his sister said, considering he didn't want the entire Gryffindor Common Room to know. Even though they could see it already. I shrugged and stepped out of the Common Room with a blush creeping up my cheeks. As soon as I was about a metre away from the portrait of the Fat Lady, it burst open to reveal a very scarlet Ron.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" He said breathlessly as he sprinted to me. I turned toward him and crossed my arms across my chest, imitating him.  
  
"Yes?" I drawled, Malfoy would have been proud. Ron looked startled at my voice but continued anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry I exploded in there. You know," Ron said quietly, "what Ginny said is true. I do fancy you."  
  
"I know you do. I know I fancy you too. So, what do we do now?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Hermione, will you go out with me?" Ron replied, taking my hand in his own. I nodded and smiled. We walked back into the Common Room holding hands. When we walked in, Ginny looked up from her homework and rolled her eyes at us but smiled, Harry shook his head and laughed. Ron and I sat in a corner away from everyone else.  
  
"I'm so happy! Oh, did you know Harry and Ginny are dating too?" Ron asked me excitedly. I nodded and hugged him. He tensed at first then melted into me. I could feel his breath on my neck, and quite suddenly I had the urge to kiss him. I moved back a little and tried my best to control myself. I didn't want to start making out with him in front of the entire Common Room. So we sat, holding hands and staring at the fire until the last couple of people went to bed.  
  
"Hey, we're going to bed. See you in the morning!" Ginny said happily, taking Harry's hand and following him up to his dormitory. Ron eyed them suspiciously and I smiled.  
  
"Ron, she's sixteen. She has a right to do what she wants. She can make her own choices," I said giggling as Ron blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"I know, but she's my little sister," he mumbled.  
  
"Ron, you have to give her a break," I started. I noticed he was looking at me oddly, in a way that no man has ever looked at me before. His eyes were watching my lips move and he was moving closer to me, "She really should learn.." He cut me off as his lips were crashing onto mine. As we kissed we only broke apart for air, and then we were at it again. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I obliged immediately and was surprised that he knew what to do. He tongue moved like a snake, winding around my own and then moving more and more. His hands went to my waist and mine slithered to his neck. He slowly pushed me back until I was lying on the couch, not once breaking the passionate duel between our tongues. We had known each other for seven years, so this felt completely natural. He pulled away and started kissing my neck and collar bone. Feeling his tongue moving across my body, my mind drifted to all the memories we had shared. And suddenly, as his hands were pulling my robes and skirt off, I realized exactly how much I really cared for him. My mouth moved before my brain even had a chance.  
  
"Ron, I love you," the words escaped my lips in a moan, but from the sudden way his hands stopped; I knew he'd heard. I immediately regretted saying it. I knew he'd freak out and probably leave right there, telling me he needed a break or something. But he didn't, he just stared at me thoughtfully, eyebrows knitted and mouth slightly open. Then, he cocked his head to the side and replied.  
  
"I love you too Hermione. I never thought I'd say those words. But I really do love you. You mean the world to me and I would do anything to keep you," he kissed me again, this time not so much out of lust but...love. For once, he did something because he loved me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review it please.... flames are welcome too.**


End file.
